Meu Segurança Particular
by NatyyCullen
Summary: Bella Swan é uma adolescente rica filha de um grande empresário. Gosta de fazer tudo o que lhe da vontade. Por isso seu pai contrata um segurança para ficar em sua cola. Segurança esse que ela passa a odiar. Odiar um cara de nome Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Bom, mais uma fanfic... Espero que gostem e comentem muitoo. Em breve posto mais um capitulo... Se quiserem, é claro.

Bjkas ;*****

* * *

**1 – Segurança? Pra quê?**

** Bella PDV**

- Pai, eu não preciso de um segurança! Sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha! – falei revoltada pela decisão que meu pai havia tomado.

- Sem discussões, Isabella. Você terá sim um segurança e ponto final. – ele falou com o seu jeito autoritário que ninguém ousava discutir.

Bufei contrariada enquanto ele se virava e subia novamente para seu escritório.

Resolvi dar uma saída para pensar um pouco sobre tudo o que meu pai estava determinando.

O dia estava correndo muito bem até meu pai chegar a mim e dizer que iria contratar um segurança para andar na minha cola, _me proteger_ como ele disse.

Quando perguntei o motivo para isso ele me disse que eu ando praticando muitas atividades radicais. E ele disse isso só porque eu havia tido algumas aulas de asa delta na semana passada.

Suspirei pesadamente sabendo que não teria como contrariar meu pai. O jeito seria tornar a vida do meu _segurança _um inferno. Sorri ao pensar em tudo o que eu poderia fazer. Nem ia ser preciso me esforçar muito.

Pensei em ir à casa da Alice contar-lhe as novidades. Fazia tempo que não nos víamos, mas mudei de idéia ao lembrar que hoje era sexta-feira e ela provavelmente estaria com o Jasper, seu namorado. Argh! Os dois juntos são pura melação. Ninguém aguenta ficar perto deles por muito tempo sem ter ânsias de vomito. Ok, isso é mentira. Mas que é uma melação, ah, isso é.

Decidi caminhar pelo Central Park. Era melhor do que voltar para casa agora e encontrar meu pai lá pra falar mais um pouco sobre meu segurança particular.

Não faço idéia de quem seja esse tal que vai ficar na minha cola, mas tenho certeza que irei odiá-lo. Ou melhor, eu já odeio. Fato.

Permaneci bastante tempo ali apenas olhando as pessoas e a paisagem. Escutei meu celular tocando e peguei-o para ver quem era. Tava demorando...

_- Oi, pai_. – atendi meio frustrada.

_- Onde você está Bella?_ – ele foi direto.

_- Estou indo para casa agora mesmo. Não se preocupe_. – falei antes de desligar o celular.

Ter um pai super protetor ás vezes é muito chato. Ele sempre quer saber onde estou e o que estou fazendo.

Ás vezes omite algumas coisas para que meu pai não se preocupasse demais. Tudo pra ele é muito perigoso.

- Cheguei, pai! – gritei anunciando minha chegada á casa.

Rapidamente ele já estava descendo as escadas com um homem ao seu lado. Esse homem era alto, esguio e tinha um cabelo totalmente bagunçado de uma cor que não soube definir. Era um tipo de castanho, bege ou sei lá que cor estranha era aquela. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa social.

- Bella, este é Edward Cullen. Seu segurança. – meu pai anunciou quando chegaram ao último degrau da escada. – Edward, essa é minha filha, Isabella. – ele nos apresentou.

Ah! Então aquele era o maldito do meu segurança? Era ele que arruinaria minha vida?

Fuzilei-o com os olhos antes de passar por eles e subir as escadas em um ato totalmente rebelde.

Exagerado da minha parte? Talvez. Mas se meu pai queria mesmo que eu tivesse um segurança , ele iria desistir disso. Com certeza ele desistiria.

Joguei-me na minha enorme cama sorrindo, esse segurança vai se arrepender de ter aceitado esse trabalho. Ah se vai.

Escutei meu telefone tocando e corri para atender.

- _Alô?_ – falei.

- _Bella! E aí? Que tal uma sessão de aulas extras hoje? – _Jacob perguntou rindo. Era ele que me dava aulas de asa-delta. Era um professor jovem e grande amigo meu.

- _Ah! Hoje não vai dar Jake._ – eu queria realmente poder ir ter aulas e ver o Jacob, mas não acho que meu pai iria me permitir, mas eu...

- Mudei de idéia. Em alguns minutos estou aí. Tchau, Jake. – desliguei o telefone sorrindo para a minha grande idéia.

Peguei minha mochila e joguei nas costas me preparando para sair.

Abri a porta do quarto e dei uma espiada para ver se meu pai não estava por perto. Ok. Tudo limpo.

Desci as escadas evitando ao máximo fazer qualquer barulho. Cheguei á porta e abri-a sorrindo satisfeita por ter conseguido. Fácil demais!

Fechei a porta e desci as escadas que tinha ali rindo comigo mesma.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – escutei uma voz desconhecida perguntar me fazendo parar de rir. A voz tinha um forte sotaque britânico.

Olhei para frente e lá estava meu segurança. Eu não acredito! Ele já está me seguindo?

- Vou por aí. – respondi passando por ele.

Ele me seguiu. Droga!

- Sinto muito, mas hoje você não pode sair. – ele disse parando na minha frente, impedindo minha passagem.

- Como não? Quem você pensa que é para me impedir? – perguntei desafiando-o.

- Sou seu segurança a partir de hoje e de acordo com seu pai você não tem permissão para sair hoje. – ele respondeu quase que automático.

- Vou falar com meu pai. – falei dando lhe as costas e entrando em casa novamente para falar com ele.

- Ele não está em casa agora. – ele falou depois que entrou em casa fechando a porta e exibindo um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- Onde ele está então? – perguntei com raiva.

- Não sei. Sei pai não me dá satisfações. Disse apenas que sairia e que hoje não par permitir que você saísse. – ele falou.

Droga! Ninguém merece isso!

Subi para meu quarto batendo os pés na escada furiosa.

Meu iria mesmo fazer isso comigo? Argh!

Peguei meu celular e mandei um SMS para Jacob.

_Desculpe. Estou proibida de sair de casa hoje. Talvez outro dia. Beijos. _

Decidi ir até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer já que ia ficar presa em casa durante todo o dia. Vê se pode? Presa na minha própria casa.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e me surpreendi ao ver o meu segurança escorado na parede ao lado da porta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei indignada.

- O meu trabalho, oras. – ele revirou os olhos com se aquilo fosse óbvio. Balancei a cabeça sem acreditar e desci as escadas indo até a cozinha. Mais uma vez fui seguida por ele.

É. Já vi que terei um grande dia hoje.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Emprego difícil**

**Edward PDV**

Eu tinha que conseguir dessa vez. Tinha que dar certo. Repetia para mim mesmo.

Era o quinto emprego que eu tentava conseguir. Nenhum dos anteriores deu certo. E sinceramente eu não botava muita fé que esse fosse dar.

Era um emprego de segurança para a filha do Sr. Swan. Empresário conhecido na cidade.

Mesmo não acreditando que pudesse dar certo eu precisava tentar. Era pela minha mãe, precisava dar uma vida melhor a ela.

- É aqui. – falei olhando para a mansão a minha frente.

Aproximei-me e toquei a campainha.

Logo uma senhora baixinha e de rosto bondoso atendeu a porta.

- Sim?

- Olá. Eu sou Edward. Edward Cullen. – apresentei-me formalmente.

- Ah claro. – ela exibiu um sorriso caloroso. – Entre. O Sr. Swan te espera em seu escritório. Segunda porta a direita, segunda andar. – ela falou apontando para cima.

- Obrigado. – agradeci meneando a cabeça.

Subi as escadas observando tudo. Era uma mansão e tanto.

Bati na porta do escritório. Eu estava começando a me sentir nervoso. E se eu não conseguisse?

- Entre. – escutei a voz de dentro do cômodo.

Abri a porta e entrei. O Sr. Swan estava sentado em sua mesa lendo um livro, ao que parecia.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Swan. – o cumprimentei. – Sou Edward cullen.

- Ah! Que bom que veio. – ele falou se levantado da sua cadeira e estendendo a mão para mim. Apertei-a.

- Sente-se aqui. – ele disse apontando para a cadeira a sua frente e voltou a se sentar.

- Bom. Com já sabe esse emprego é com segurança particular de minha filha, Isabella. Pode achar que seja um emprego fácil, mas não se engane. Minha filha pode lhe dar muito trabalho. – ele falou sorrindo.

Eu tinha certeza que não era um emprego fácil. Geralmente essas garotas ricas são fúteis e só pensam em si mesmas. Patricinhas mimadas, eu diria.

- Claro Sr. Swan. Eu imagino. – disse meio nervoso.

- Ah, rapaz. Chame-me de Charlie apenas. – ele falou me surpreendendo. O certo era ele exigir que o chamasse de Sr. Swan. Era o certo para um grande empresário com ele não é mesmo?

- Ok. Charlie. – meneei a cabeça ainda um pouco confuso.

- Você terá que ficar de olho em Bella 24hs por dia. Não poderá permitir que ela se envolva em problemas ou qualquer coisa parecida. – ele continuou.

- E mais. Você terá que impedi-la de fazer tudo o que considerar perigoso demais. Minha filha é um tanto quanto radical, eu diria. – ele completou.

- Claro.

- Você está disposto a ter esse emprego? Está disposto a ser segurança da minha filha? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Estou disposto. – respondi firme.

Não pude acreditar que ele simplesmente me daria o emprego assim sem querer saber nada sobre mim.

- Ok. Você me parece uma boa pessoa e olha que não costumo me enganar com as pessoas. Tenho certeza que cuidará bem da minha menina. – ele falou analisando me.

- Cuidarei dela assim como cuido da minha própria vida. – garanti.

Ele sorriu pela minha frase.

- Então está tudo certo. O salário e os documentos iremos discutir depois, pode ser? – ele perguntou. Chegou a parte complicada.

- Sr. Swa... – ele me olhou reprovando. – Charlie. Será que não poderia me dar um adiantamento? Não precisa ser hoje, mas é que eu precisava desse dinheiro. – disse sincero rezando para que ele fizesse isso por mim.

Realmente precisava desse dinheiro. Fazia tempos que minha mãe não conseguia colocar uma comida descente na mesa.

- Bom. Se você precisa desse dinheiro, tudo bem. – ele disse fazendo me sentir aliviado. – Aqui está. – ele disse estendendo-me o dinheiro.

- Muito obrigado. – agradeci pegando-o. – Então, quando começo? – perguntei.

- Amanhã. – ele respondeu naturalmente. – Quero lhe apresentar a minha filha amanhã. Esteja aqui.

- Estarei. – falei e em seguida me despedi agradecendo mais uma vez.

Consegui. Eu consegui o emprego!

Sorri feliz. Eu finalmente conseguira.

Voltei para casa, mas antes passei em um restaurante e comprei comida pronta para nós.

- Cheguei. – anunciei quando entrei em casa.

Tia Beth apareceu na sala. Ela era irmã de minha mãe, Esme e morava conosco fazia muito tempo

- Tia Beth, consegui! – abracei-a feliz. – Eu consegui!

- Consegui o que, Edward? – ela perguntou sorrindo para a minha alegria.

- Consegui um emprego - respondi. – E já consegui um adiantamento.

-Ah! Que bom, querido. – ela me abraçou.

- Vou contar á mamãe.- falei indo até o quarto de minha mãe onde ela provavelmente estaria agora.

- Mãe.- entrei devagar. Sentei-me na cama ao seu lado segurando-lhe a mão. Ela estava sentada lendo um livro qualquer. – Consegui um emprego, mãe. Consegui dinheiro. – falei sorrindo para ela.

Ela também sorriu.

- Oh, meu filho. Tenho orgulho de você. – ela falou me abraçando. Eu é quem tinha orgulho dela. Minha mãe era simplesmente a pessoa mais incrível que conheci na minha vida.

- Obrigada.- ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

xxx

Eu estava na casa do Sr. Swan. Havíamos acabado de discutir tudo o que ainda precisava ser discutido sobre o salário e os documentos a assinar.

- Espere só um instante. Ligarei para minha filha para que ela venha para casa. – ele falou se encaminhado para fora do escritório. – Ah! Hoje com primeiro dia quero que você mantenha Bella dentro de casa, não permita que ela saia hoje. Não estarei aqui. – ele completou se retirando.

Ok. Acho que não será muito difícil manter a patricinha mimada dentro de casa.

- Edward. – Sr. Swan apareceu com a cabeça na porta do escritório. - Venha. Bella já está chegando. – chamou-me.

Levantei e o segui.

- Cheguei pai! – escutei a filha dele anunciar quando começamos a descer a escada.

Observei-a. Definitivamente ela não era quem eu espera que fosse. Usava uma blusa larga amarrada na cintura e uma calça jeans.

Seu rosto não tinha nenhuma maquiagem, o que me surpreendeu. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Ela também me observava atentamente.

- Bella, este é Edward Cullen. Seu segurança. – Sr. Swan anunciou nos apresentando. – Edward, essa é minha filha, Isabella.

Isabella fuzilou-me com o olhar e passou por nos sem nada dizer batendo o pé. É, pelo visto não ia ser tão fácil quanto eu pensara.

- Bella é assim. Ainda não aceitou o fato de ter um segurança particular. – Sr. Swan explicou olhando para as escadas.

- Entendo. – falei. Quem iria gostar de ter um segurança assim?

– Bom. Você já sabe. Fique de olho nela. Ela é esperta. – ele disse saindo de casa.

Subi as escadas e me postei em frente ao quarto dela. Sem querer acabei escutando sua curta conversa ao telefone. No primeiro dia de trabalho e já terei problemas.

Desci as escadas devagar para que ela não escutasse. Observei escondido que ela pretendia sair pela porta da frente mesmo. Acho que ela não sabia que eu já estava trabalhando hoje.

Sai de casa antes dela.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntei assim que ela saiu sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Vou por aí. – ela respondeu passando por mim.

Segui-a.

- Sinto muito, mas hoje você não pode sair. – disse apressando o passo e parando em sua frente.

- Como não? Quem você pensa que é para me impedir? – ela perguntou desafiadora.

- Sou seu segurança a partir de hoje e de acordo com seu pai você não tem permissão para sair hoje. – respondi sua pergunta.

- Vou falar com meu pai. – ela virou-me as costas entrando novamente em casa. Sorri. Nem foi preciso muito esforço par fazê-la entrar.

- Ele não está em casa agora. – falei entrando em casa atrás dela e fechando a porta para que ela não saísse novamente.

- Onde ele está então? – ela perguntou com a voz raivosa.

- Não sei. Sei pai não me dá satisfações. Disse apenas que sairia e que hoje não par permitir que você saísse. – falei.

Droga! Ninguém merece isso!

Ela subiu as escadas revoltada e pude ouvir a porta de seu quarto batendo. Subi as escadas novamente e escorei na parede ao lado de seu quarto.

Escutei a porta abrir e ela me olhou... surpresa?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou mostrando indignação. Será que ela não havia entendido ainda?

- O meu trabalho, oras. – revirei os olhos. Ela não disse nada e desceu as escadas. Fui atrás dela. Vai que ela decide tentar fugir novamente?

Ela bufou irritada a me ver atrás dela quando entrou na cozinha. Ela sentou-se na mesa depois de pegar um pão e manteiga.

- Você vai ficar na minha cola todos os dias? Quantas horas por dia? – ela perguntou olhando-me. Agora ela queria puxar papo?

- Todos os dias. 24 h. – respondi suas perguntas e seu queixo caiu.

- 24 h? Você vai dormir aqui? Com vai ser? Vai se mudar pra cá agora? – ela perguntou revoltada, pra variar.

- Sim. Dormirei aqui quando seu pai achar que for necessário, nos momentos em que ele estiver em casa poderei ir embora por um momento, passar em casa. – falei. Sentei-me na mesa em frente a ela. Estava cansado de ficar em pé.

- Vou ficar presa dentro de casa todos os dias? Não posso acreditar nisso! – ela falou mexendo as mãos para cima em sinal de insatisfação.

- É só por hoje. Amanhã creio que poderá sair de casa. – expliquei-lhe.

- Mas com você em minha cola, acertei? – ela ironizou se levantando e jogando o resto de seu pão no meu rosto.

Droga! Que garota insolente!

- Não precisa me seguir. Irei para o meu quarto e prometo não tentar fugir, ok? – ela falou e me pareceu estar sendo sincera. Mesmo assim era melhor não ariscar.

Fiquei o tempo todo atento para qualquer barulho que indicasse que ela pudesse estar fugindo, mas nada.

Esse seria um emprego difícil. Mas o que eu não fazia pela minha querida mãe?

**Bella PDV**

Prometi que não tentaria fugir, mas não havia prometido que não faria nada para prejudicá-lo. Se ele realmente dormiria aqui com certeza meu pai deve ter hospedado-o no quarto de hospedes. Fui até lá.

Eu estava certa. Pude ver uma mala dele em cima da cama. Olhei para o quarto pensando no que poderia fazer.

Andei até o pequeno banheiro que tinha no quarto. Observei tudo o que tinha dele ali. Pude ver seu shampoo e aquilo me deu um estalo. Era isso! Aquele cabelo ensebado dele precisava de uma cor nova.

Fui rapidamente até um quarto e peguei a tinta que eu tinha certeza que combinaria cm ele.

Despejei todo shampoo na pia e coloquei no seu lugar a tinta para cabelo. Sorri maliciosa. Agora sim aquele cabelo dele iria ter uma cor definida.

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a _gby00_ porque ela foi a única que comentou no anterior. xD**

**Muitoo obrigada, flor! Adoreii ver seu comentário, saber que pelo menos uma pessoa gostou da história. ^^**

**Este capítulo teve o PDV do Edward e a Bella já começou a aprontar. Ela ainda vai trazer muitaas confusões. rsrs'**

**Quem está acompanhando a história e não comentou, por favor, comentem! Se não tiver muitos comentários vou desistir de postar... DD;**

**Boom, espero que tenha gostado do cap. e comentem!**

**Bjinhos ;***

- Naty -


End file.
